A mark worth fighting for
by MissKluck
Summary: The story of the Naruto manga told with a slight twist; matching soulmate markings. Only two and two markings are the same. Some might be similar, showing that they are compatible, but it is only the one with identical marking to you that's your soulmate. Slight AU with a different ending than canon. SasuSaku and NaruHina with more pairings.
1. Prologue

I lied or something, idk, just felt like uploading this prologue today instead of next week after all. This is my newest multichaptered fan fiction and hopefully I'll manage to stay as close to the manga as possible while still making this story good and believable. Hopefully I'll manage to fulfill the potential that this idea has as well. First chapter should be up in a week or so.

**Prologue**

Soulmate, definition varies, though it is generally agreed on that it refers to a romantic or lifelong partner, with the implication of an exclusive lifelong bond. It holds the connotation of being the strongest bond with another person that one can achieve and is commonly accepted that one will feel 'complete' once a person have found their soulmate, as it is partially in the perceived definition that two souls are meant to unite.

Mark and/or marking, definition varies, it is mostly being defined as a mark, shape, or word that is written, engraved or drawn on something, a symbol used for identification or indication of ownership.

In the world of the shinobi, on top of all techniques and jutsu's, there existed a mix between soulmates and markings. From birth, every single person was born with a soulmate mark, it being without exception. The placement and appearance of the markings were different from person to person, and the reason for being matching soulmate marks being that there were only two and two marks that looked alike. Some markings might look really close, showing that their owners were compatible, the likeness between them showing how compatible they were, but the best was to find the one that had a completely identical marking because that would be the sign of the pair being soulmates.


	2. Childhood, impressions and teamwork

So here I am with the first official chapter, covering the beginnings of this story and also giving you a little taste of how I'll hopefully be able to make this story. It'll have mostly Sakura and/or Hinata pov, though if necessarily Sasuke and Naruto pov as well, at least so early on in the story. Ot'll probably wary how exactly I'm copying of the manga and such since it is my story, but as good and long as possible this will be following the manga. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter and leave a review if you want! :)

**Childhood, impressions and teamwork**

When Sakura Haruno had first heard about the matching soulmate markings at age five, her first reaction had been extreme joy. Of course she, being only a child, did not at all understand the seriousness and deep meaning behind it all, and yet she felt on such an enjoyment. Because to her that meant that she would have a person that would love her just as her mother and father had each other because of those markings. And being a sucker for love stories, especially those about princesses and ninjas, Sakura had started dreaming of how her own prince would be.

She would dream about him when times were tough and she was bullied, and each night she would secretly caress her mark, not at that time knowing all the pain that would come from it. It was her light in the darkness as she stumbled forward and she never dreamed of the day she might come to curse the mark for being the form that it was. At that time she had no clear conceptions about love expect that it was something different and better than the loneliness she often felt on.

Then she got to know Ino and with their growing friendship, the mark was more and more forgotten. Had it been placed anywhere else on her body she might have remembered it, but it's location, accompanied by the enormous joy of finally having a real friend to help her, easily made her forget about it. Still, as time passed by and they both grew up, Sakura feeling that she was more and more in Ino's shadow, the thoughts about the markings became important again.

Sakura was still quite young when she found out who her soulmate according to the markings were, or at least according to rumors. Sasuke had been popular ever since they started the academy and one day, at age seven, Sakura made up her mind to finally try to confront Sasuke about it. She was still quite shy, and yet she wanted to know as she had slowly been starting to develop some affection for him, both because of their hopefully matching markings and because of Sasuke himself.

However, the morning she'd chosen to approach Sasuke about the markings was also the morning Konoha found out about the Uchiha clan massacre. And Sakura couldn't bring herself to talk to Sasuke the markings. Even though she was still small, she felt that it wouldn't be right to talk to him about it, or at least she used it as an excuse as she covered away, being afraid of rejection. After all she couldn't be one hundred percent sure if their markings really were matching unless she had a chance to compare the two, something she hadn't gotten yet. And so she stayed on the sidelines, being too shy and too afraid to speak up about it. Her growing friendships did help a lot with taking away her focus on the markings, and soon it was all in the back of her mind. She didn't forget, but she chose to focus on other things, and after all, could one really trust all the rumors going around?

Still, along with her growing friendship with Ino, her crush on Sasuke also intensified. Even though she never really was much in direct contact with the Uchiha, her fondness of him grew more and more. And then, one day she found out that Ino too had a crush on him, and a part of her felt relieved. Because she knew that if anything, she had a better chance on Sasuke than Ino had. They both knew each other's markings quite well, and finally Sakura took this chance to step into the sunlight herself, alongside Ino, to fight for Sasuke's affection as well as to see who could first discover if the rumors about his mark were true or not. They became rivals, both for power and for love, but above all for respect from the other.

Sakura continued to grow on her own, and alongside that did her thoughts about love develop, both for the better and for the worse. The only way Sakura actually got to know of love, besides her parents, was how the other girls behaved around Sasuke. And as he didn't seem to mind the attention, although he didn't acknowledge it either, Sakura grew to think of fangirling, or worshipping, as the right way to show her love. After all, she was quite young and uncertain, and so did whatever she could to try and gain his attention towards herself and away from Ino.

The markings, however, were not mentioned, both as she and Ino had agreed to try and gain Sasuke's affection without it, and because she thought that as soulmates they would be attracted to each other even if they didn't find out about each other's markings right away. Somewhere along the line though, Naruto got interested in her, developing a severe crush on her as she had on Sasuke, and it was all she could do not to yell in his face that their markings were totally different.

She did notice that some of her previous loneliness resided and emitted from Naruto, but she purposefully chose to ignore it as she continued her quest to win Sasuke's heart. What did she care if Naruto, her annoying 'fanboy', was lonely? Even if she herself had been lonely, that didn't mean that she had to help him out of his loneliness, right? However, the day they were assigned their teams after having finally graduated the academy, everything changed. Sakura was surprised when she found out that Naruto had passed after all, but she didn't mind though. He was so weak anyway that it was no concern of hers.

"Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," crap, maybe he did matter after all. She hung her head as Naruto cheered. "…And Uchiha Sasuke." Now it was her time to cheer. Sasuke was on her team too, and then they could work and train together while Naruto could suck on his own. Finally, she would get to spend some quality time alone with Sasuke. She could already envision them training together, Sasuke praising her skills and- crap, she would have to get sweaty in front of him. Ugh, and she would have to start training more too, wouldn't she?

Maybe she could have Sasuke train her? He could be her personal trainer. Cliché romance stories of the trainer and his female student falling in love filled her mind as she dreamed of all the possibilities. But again, Sasuke would have to see how bad she was first. Perhaps she should just wait and see what happened. They were supposed to train together as a team, right? And then Sasuke and her could mock Naruto's lack of skills instead and put the focus anywhere but on her own lack of skills.

She knew it was probably pretty petty of her, but if doing this meant that she would remain good in Sasuke's eyes then she didn't mind. Naruto could survive on his own, he always did. During lunch she sat alone on a bench, wondering about what to do. It seemed like even though they were soulmates Sasuke still had no interest in her. Maybe he really wasn't her soulmate after all? Maybe the rumors about his mark were false? But no, she couldn't give up, wouldn't give up! Not until she'd beaten Ino. Still, what did she really have that could attract Sasuke? Everything on her body was below average, well save for her forehead, it seemed that that was above average. 'Such a good mix', she thought dryly.

Then she saw him, standing directly opposite her while leaning against a tree. And he was staring directly at her! With such warm, almost uncharacteristic eyes, but blinded by her own emotions, Sakura didn't notice. She only thought about how good it felt to receive such a gaze from Sasuke, and she found herself about to touch her soulmate mark, but she stopped herself. Now was not the time for that, instead, now was the time to try and steal a kiss from him! Dreamily, she envisioned how he'd approach her, complimenting her forehead. Oh but who was she kidding? Why would Sasuke, of all, compliment her large forehead?

"You sure have a large, charming forehead." She suddenly heard him say.

'Huh?' Was her dream really happening?

Blushing, she looked up. "Makes me want to kiss it." Did Sasuke really just say that? She blushed even heavier, and to her surprise, she saw Sasuke blush too. Could Sasuke even blush? She'd never seen him do so, but maybe this was a time for new things? After all, he had just complimented her forehead. Finally, he could be all hers!

"Haha, that sounds like something Naruto would say," Sasuke chuckled. 'Darn it!' Sakura hung her head in shame.

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you." Sasuke said, sitting down on the bench beside her.

"Hm?" She looked up at him again.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Really, was everything supposed to evolve around him now all of a sudden? She looked away. What did she really think of him?

"He's always getting in the way when I do something important," she started. "And he enjoys to see me struggle… Naruto doesn't understand anything about me, he's just annoying. All I want is for you to acknowledge me. And I'm absolutely serious about this, soulmate markings or not. I would do anything because I like you a lot." Taking a leap of courage, Sakura leaned forward, closing her eyes as she went to close the gap between them.

"Uhh!" Startled, Sakura opened her eyes, only to see Sasuke clutching his stomach. Suddenly, he was on his feet, weirdly walking away from her.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"I'll be.. right.. back.." he grunted out. With that he disappeared. Hm, what just happened? Oh, maybe Sasuke was just putting up a tough front while he deep down truly was shy about such things as this? He probably wasn't quite ready yet, but Sakura could wait, after all it was something strangely endearing with such a shy boy. She smiled to herself, when he returned, she'd be sure to steal a kiss, no matter how shy he was!

Yet when he returned shortly, and she started exclaiming about how shy he was and how ready she was, all she got was a cold good bye and another question about Naruto. And without thinking about it, feeling pretty fed up with all the attention Naruto was receiving, Sakura plunged right into mocking him. She talked about how bad he'd turned out because of his lack of parents, and yet how lucky he was to be all alone without parents to tell and command him what to do. Lastly, she concluded with that's why Naruto turned out as he did. It wasn't until later that Sakura realized the mistake she'd done, but then it was too late as the damage was already caused.

"You're annoying," Sasuke glared at her one last time before he disappeared again, leaving a sad, confused Sakura behind. Still, rewinding what she'd said, Sakura cursed at herself for being so stupid, so thoughtless. She contemplated over Sasuke's reply to her too, and especially when Sasuke called her annoying. Did Naruto feel like this too when she turned him down, leaving him alone in his loneliness? Maybe she should try to be a little nicer to him? Yes, from now on she'd at least try to be a little nicer to Naruto too, after all she knew the pain of loneliness herself, even if had been a long time since it had been at it's worst. Maybe she could help him find his own soulmate if she got close enough to him? That way she could at least know that he'd leave her alone, at least when she showed him how different their markings were. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated the so-called soulmate markings, and had done so for quite some years. True, as a child he hadn't minded it, especially since he thought that he then would have a girl just as great as his mother one day come and declare her love for him. And because they would have matching markings, everything would be great and hopefully she'd make just as good food as his mother did, with lots of tomatoes in of course. But then his entire life was turned upside down and he found himself loathing anything and everything that even reminded him about his dearest, deceased mother, and then especially the mark at the back of his neck.<p>

It became a burden to him and he often found himself wishing it away from existence. And with his growing popularity it didn't help that girls would fling themselves on him and declare that they were his soulmate and coming bride-to-be, always having to try and check his mark of course to compare it to their own. Over the years Sasuke came to loathe everything even connected to the mark on his neck, which meant that soulmates, love, couples and just plain right affection became things he hated. He had once thought that having such a mark could have been a good thing, but now he just hated it all. He didn't need such a mark, he could be alone for all he cared, girls were just stupid, brainless fangirls continuously repeating the same crap anyways.

Just like that girl, Sakura or whatever her name was. It seemed that she and Ino Yamanaka were some of the prime examples of brainless fangirls. How they'd even come onto teams was beyond him, not that he cared though, they were of no concern of his. The examination would take away those without potential and just leave those with worth behind. They would be out of his life soon enough. In the back of his mind he had noticed an intriguing fact though, that none of the aforementioned girls had actually mentioned soulmates or even tried to check his mark. Maybe they already knew that they had no chance because of their own markings? But no, why would they continue then? Truly, girls were stupid and nothing about them would ever have him intrigued. As long as they didn't get in the way of his revenge then they could do whatever they wanted, he didn't care.

He probably would need a girl to resurrect his clan, but that was far, far off into the future. And by then the girls had hopefully matured, and besides, Konoha wasn't the only city in the world, there was plenty of girls out there, he guessed when the time came he himself would just have to find a girl then, matching soulmate marking or not.

* * *

><p>Team 7 sat in a deserted classroom, awaiting their new sensei. Naruto was looking for their late sensei while Sakura sat secretly marveling at an aloof Sasuke. Finally, she had decided to try and find out just where on his body Sasuke had his soulmate mark. Rumors were that his mark was either on one of his shoulders or neck, which meant that it was just hidden by his t-shirt. Still, after her weird encounters with him earlier that day, she felt much more vary around him. Truly, she needed to get reaffirmed that they did belong together as soulmates, not that her feelings for him would disappear, because they totally wouldn't, but she just needed to heighten her spirits again after her earlier fiasco.<p>

Hearing Naruto snicker, Sakura turned her attention away from the raven-haired boy to her other teammate. Really, what was he doing? Out loud, she declared her distance from his scheming, although she inwardly cheered over what Naruto was doing. She always did like booby-traps and such, but judging from Sasuke's face that he didn't approve, she too pretended not to like it. Maybe it would get her on his good side again. She inwardly cheered once more as their new sensei fell into Naruto's booby-trap, even if it was just a blackboard cleaner falling on top of his head, it was great. Truly, it did seem like Naruto had more to come with than she'd first imagined.

They met up again at the rooftop of the academy where Kakashi, their new sensei, insisted that they'd have to get to know each other, at least a little bit. Having Kakashi introduce himself however to give an example, Sakura didn't feel very impressed. All in all he hadn't really let them know anything, just evading his own questions so the only thing they really got to know was his name. At Naruto's turn he almost solely talked about ramen, but his dream took Sakura a little aback. He wanted to be hokage so that the people could acknowledge him? Maybe he truly was lonelier than she'd first thought. True, hokage was more than just acknowledgement, but all in all it was an admirable dream.

She almost didn't catch what Sasuke was saying as she was busy thinking about Naruto, but then, as he told them of his dream to kill a certain someone, she felt her blood almost run cold. The way he said it, so calmly, and yet such a threat was behind it. Truly, he was awesome. And he had said that he wanted to resurrect his clan, which hopefully was with her, at least if she played her cards right. But surely, Sasuke must know about the matching soulmate markings too, and the best person to resurrect his clan with would be his soulmate so it would be no problem. Then it was her own turn, and although blushing, she meekly stammered forward something about her dreams, her likes and dislikes as well as a little about her hobbies. Still, during it all her attention was mostly focused on Sasuke so besides calling Naruto one of her dislikes, she didn't really remember what she'd said afterwards.

Finally, Kakashi explained to them about the mission they'd have the next day, giving them a throughout scare with the rate of failure, and dismissed them. Sakura actually trained that afternoon. No way could she fail this! If she did then she'd be separated from Sasuke and lose her chance at winning his heart.

* * *

><p>Hinata had always been shy, rather watching timidly from afar than manning up to talk with her crush. Maybe it came from her strict and overprotective father who, despite her being the heir, preferred her sister over her. Of course she accepted it, what else was she supposed to do? But it hurt to know that her father didn't accept her as he did her sister just because she was a little gentler of nature than her sister. And even though it was unconscious, Hinata sought love and comfort too, and she found it in the soulmate markings. Hers was in the shape of a sun with a spiral in the middle, on her forearm, but always hidden away as she never wore anything that didn't hide her arms.<p>

And yet she knew who her soulmate was. She'd known it for a long time, and it warmed her heart to know that the boy she had a crush on, and whom she got all her motivation from, was also her soulmate, even if he chased after another girl. Just knowing who her soulmate was enough for Hinata, at least for the moment, and although the times came when she so dearly wished that she was the one Naruto was chasing after, she took comfort in Sakura's lack of interest in Naruto. Even though she hadn't really spoken much with Sakura, she had a huge respect for her fellow classmate for going from a shy, timid girl to become the outspoken girl she was now.

Perhaps the fact that Sakura too didn't get the attention from the boy she wanted was what drew Hinata to take even more interest in her pink haired classmate. Although she hadn't heard Sakura mention anything about soulmates to Sasuke, she knew that Sakura too was probably desperately trying to find out about Sasuke's marking as she had been to Naruto's marking. Though in the end it had been so easy to spot that Hinata didn't know why she hadn't noticed his marking a long time ago. It was on his left leg, and although it was usually hidden by his pants, Naruto jumping and running around as much as he did made his pant legs almost always jump up and down so when she first took notice, she found that she would almost always see some part of it whenever she saw him.

So she hoped for Sakura's sake too that she would be able to find out if Sasuke truly was compatible with her or not. She wished Sakura happiness too, even if she was a little rough with Naruto at times. Maybe now that they were on a team together, Sakura could finally discover Sasuke's marking once and for all. Hinata saw the loneliness and sadness in Naruto because of the hatred of the village, and yet he got through it. She knew that he didn't either know why the villagers hated him, and yet he did his best to prove himself to them, to become hokage, and that was some of what she admired about him. He was truly an inspiring boy that she longed to get more in contact with, to show her support for him. She wanted to give someone motivation too, just as she felt Naruto was giving to her, even if he didn't realize it.

Even though she knew her hadn't much interest in her, she still knew that he too detested Naruto, for whatever reason as the other villagers, and so not wanting to disobey her father either she just watched from afar with sad eyes. Not daring to go against her father and show Naruto some support that she knew he longed for. She had truly wanted to get on a team with Naruto, because then she would've had a chance to talk with him, even if she was shy she would have to talk because then they would be teammates, but then it didn't happen and so she just prayed silently that Sakura could notice the loneliness from Naruto and maybe act upon it. After all, she had felt on that loneliness too, hadn't she?

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of Kakashi's mysterious survival mission. He quickly explained to them how they would have to work to get the two bells he had before the clock rang at noon. And if they didn't they'd fail and be sent back to the academy. Finally, the test started. Naruto, of course, headed straight into battle with Kakashi, attacking head on and was cut short by a punch before he even made contact with the jounin. As Naruto flew back, Sakura and Sasuke observed from some bushes as Kakashi just stood there, reading a book he'd just pulled out. Enraged by his teacher's obvious ignorance of him and his skills, Naruto attacked again head on, though Kakashi just blocked and ducked, book still in hand.<p>

Then, in a poof of smoke, Kakashi emerged from behind Naruto and, with what seemed to be the tiger seal, prepared to attack. Recognizing the seal, Sakura felt scared for Naruto, and so called out for him to get away as quickly as possible because he'd be killed if not. But her call was too late so Sakura readied herself for the worst… only to see her teacher give Naruto a powerful asspoke, sending Naruto flying, while shouting something about a supreme taijutsu technique. Even though Sakura was a little disappointed over the stupid 'attack' her teacher had used, she still knew he was a jounin, and they were not to be messed with. How were they ever to win against him? It was all so unfair!

Just then two shuriken came flying out of the water, much to Sakura's surprise and silent delight. Maybe Naruto did know some things after all. Still, Kakashi just laughed from something in his book while catching both shuriken with his other hand, totally unfazed. Truly, he was just playing with them. Naruto busted through the surface, coughing as he staggered onto land only to find Kakashi already there staring at him, book in hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you wont get lunch."

"I know, I know!" Naruto shouted, still breathing a little faster than normal.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the hokage," Kakashi commented dryly.

"Shut up, I can still fight on an empty stomach!" Naruto yelled from his place on the ground. A loud rumbling interrupted him then as three stomachs simultaneously rumbled.

'Ugh, it was probably not so wise to skip supper, even if I'm on a diet,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Especially since he told us to skip breakfast.'

"I was just a little careless, that's all!" Naruto continued his yelling, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy, you know?" Kakashi replied, walking away with his nose already buried in his book. Naruto scowled at Kakashi's back, but it didn't look like he would try anything. But wait, his gaze narrowed with determination and Sakura felt surprise envelop her as suddenly something that seemed like 10 Naruto's came jumping out of the water towards a non-suspecting Kakashi.

"Hn?" Kakashi turned around to face a now proud-looking Naruto surrounded by eight more of himself.

"Hah! My new jutsu, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'! You better not get careless, there are more than one of me now!" Naruto grinned, though still panting.

Sakura felt surprise hit her once more. 'What? Those aren't illusions, are they real?' Sure she knew it was possible with more than one, but eight all at once? She watched as Naruto started charging at Kakashi. Could this work?

"Not just bunshins, but kage bunshins. A skill that multiply's and not just make an illusion." Kakashi looked slightly thoughtful at his new student. "You probably can only hold this for a minute. No matter how many oyu line up, you are still Naruto, you can't beat me with that jutsu." Then, his sole visible eye widened in surprise as a clone latched itself onto his back. "What?! Behind me?!"

Sakura watched amazed as the clone kept its grip, grinning, while others jumped at their teacher as well. Truly, this seemed to be a plan that could actually work, and the jingling sound of the bells only seemed to confirm this.

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught behind? Right Kakashi-sensei?" As two more clones latched themselves onto Kakashi's feet, a third one was sent into the air holding a kunai. "I sent a kage bunshin out of the water to sneak up behind you! My ass still hurts! Here's payback!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. 'Naruto, you're pretty good!'

She heard Sasuke's voice from a nearby bush, "Nice plan."

Over his initial shock however, Kakashi seemed to be watching unimpressed as the clone descended on him. "Here comes my revenge!"

Sakura was shocked. In one moment she'd been sure that Naruto had gotten Kakashi in a tight spot, and yet in the next as he punched, it was suddenly a Naruto clone spitting out blood? Naruto looked just as shocked as the two clones collapsed together, the one being hit yelling out in pain before they both disappeared. But then where had the plan failed? Sakura for once felt like she couldn't understand what Naruto had done wrong. Though as she witnessed Naruto start fighting with all his eight clones, them all yelling at each other that the others were Kakashi, she understood how Kakashi had succeeded. She sighed exasperatedly, trying to see where Kakashi and Sasuke were, as she heard Naruto finally ask himself:

"Hey, you know… Why don't you release the jutsu? Then there will be only two left."

"You should have thought about that earlier moron!" Naruto yelled back at himself.

"I'm you moron!" Came the reply before a pouf of smoke enhanced the area as the jutsu was finally released. And Naruto was standing there all alone.

'Naruto… So uncool…' Sakura sighed inwardly, though she did know she probably wouldn't have done any better, not that she'd go with such a tactic in the first place though. Seeing Naruto about to fall for another of Kakashi's traps, Sakura went to look for Sasuke. She knew that he was in the woods somewhere nearby, probably chasing down Kakashi, and if she could just team up with him then everything would be good.

'Sasuke-kun, where could he be?' she wondered, jumping from tree to tree while looking for the boy.

'Could Kakashi-sensei already have…? No, not Sasuke-kun, that wouldn't happen to him!' She knew that Sasuke would never fall for such petty tricks as Naruto had fell for. Suddenly, Kakashi was right in front of her. As quickly as possible Sakura hid behind a bush, breathing a sigh of relief as Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed her and just read his stupid book.

She heard his voice, "Sakura, behind you."

'Huh?!' but weren't Kakashi just in front of her? She whipped around only to come face to face with Kakashi, and completely take by surprise she couldn't help but let out a terrified scream.

Sakura didn't understand what was going on then, Kakashi was in front of her, surrounded by leafs, and she felt herself being pretty drowsy, having a hard time keeping her attention at him. And then Kakashi disappeared amongst the leaves, the wind making it a whirlwind of leaves around her.

And then suddenly everything was gone. "Huh?! What was that?!" She frantically looked around. "What's going on?! Where's sensei?!" She didn't want to be ambushed again, once had been enough.

"Sakura." That voice. It had to be…

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, twirling around to find what had to be the most shocking sight she'd so far seen in her short life.

Leaning against a tree, panting heavily, was indeed Sasuke, covered in kunais and shuriken. Blood was pouring heavily from all the wounds, one of his legs were bent at an awfully terrible angle, and one of his arms were missing! "Sakura… Help me…" He panted out, looking as if he would collapse any second from exhaustion and blood loss. And the sight of her love and who she believed was her soulmate, destined to spend his life with her, beaten up to such a state, was way too much for a young Sakura to handle.

She froze, completely still, even starting to cry as her body went into shock. She screamed again, the scream piercing through the woods, and let the welcoming feeling of darkness surround her and hopefully take her away from ever seeing such horrid sights ever again. As her body collapsed to the ground unconscious, the last thought to grace her mind was that hopefully this was all an illusion, a genjutsu. Hopefully Sasuke, her soulmate, was okay somewhere and not dead because she fainted when she'd awaken again.

* * *

><p>"Huh? … What was…?" Sakura didn't know how long she was out for, but eventually she awakened, and by the look of the sky it didn't seem like it'd been too long a time either. What was the last that had happened though? Sasuke had been there, he… Yeah! He'd been near death, completely bloodied and beaten up, and asked her for help! But where was he now?!<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out, getting to her feet. "Don't die and leave me behind! I don't even know if we're soulmates yet, but I think so, and so you can't just go and die on your soulmate! Sasuke-kun! Where are you?!" She started running again, staggering a little at first, but then gaining speed. As bloodied as he'd been he couldn't have come far, could he? She searched high and low, wanting to catch even just a glimpse of his raven hair to know that he was all right. That it had just been a mean dream, an illusion. Kakashi couldn't seriously have injured his student like that, right?!

Sasuke had to be someplace, right? He couldn't just disappear, not with such wounds at least! If only she knew some medical ninjutsu, then she- what was that?! Suddenly, Sakura noticed what appeared to be Sasuke's severed head sticking up of the ground. And to her it all made sense, she had just seen him bruised and battered, half dead almost just some minutes earlier. And again, it became too much for her to handle.

"Aaaaaahw! His severed head!" She blackened out again after that, wondering how anyone could be so cruel as to do such a thing to her Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>She awakened again some time later. "Hey." The voice was familiar yet again. Sasuke's voice? Could it really be?<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed as she saw him, all healthy and with no injuries, head on top of his shoulders, as it should be. And she couldn't help herself, she tackled him into a hug. "You're alright!"

"Go away! Don't hug me." It hurt a little that he didn't want her to hug her, but she could wait, after all the only thing that mattered was that he was there, whole and safe, without any missing limbs or heads. As they got to their feet, Sakura looked around. It was probably getting pretty late, how long had that test even lasted?

As if to answer her thoughts, Sasuke said, "There's not much time until lunch. I'm going again."

"Sasuke-kun, you're still going after a bell?" Frankly, Sakura wanted to do nothing more than to give up. She'd fainted twice already and she didn't know if she could bear seeing yet another illusion of Sasuke being half-dead.

"I already touched it… Next time I'll get one." He replied, already turning around to leave again.

"What?!" Wow, so he'd almost gotten one already? He was so good! But then how was she supposed to keep up with him? "Ah, I see… You're incredible Sasuke-kun," truly, he was incredible, almost more than she'd imagined with how hard the test was. This was bad because there was just no way she could get a bell, not the way this was going. At this rate she'd be separated from Sasuke. Hesitantly, she took her decision; she just hoped Sasuke felt the same way. "You know, there isn't much time left so… well, there's no need to push ourselves that hard… there's always next time."

Sakura couldn't remember having felt more terrified in her life. This went past even Sasuke getting beaten halfway to death because that had only been an illusion. However Sakura was pretty certain that this Sasuke standing in front of her and glaring at her with eyes suddenly so full of hatred was the real deal. She was shocked speechless by his response. Truly, it seemed that lately, even though she'd had more time than ever to get closer to Sasuke, she always said the wrong things at the wrong time. As this was going Sasuke would probably rather end up hating her than loving her, even if they were soulmates. Maybe she didn't really understand Sasuke as well as she thought…

"There's a man that only I can kill."

"Ah…" His voice brought her out of her thoughts again. "Who do you mean?"

"That time… crying…" His voice was odd, distant, and Sakura wondered if Sasuke was trying to open up to her.

"Crying…?"

"My…"

"What… what do you mean?" Sakura was desperately trying to understand, to figure things out so that she wouldn't end up saying something wrong again.

"I am an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. So I can't just stay here and do nothing." So this was what all this was about? Getting strong enough to get revenge, like he'd said the day before when they presented themselves. Maybe he hadn't been directly angry with her after all then? But what did he want revenge for? The only thing Sakura could think about was the murder of his clan, so he wanted to go after his brother then? Was that the person he had to kill? But then who had been crying?

The ringing of the alarm clock alerted them both. "Tch, wasted too much time." She heard Sasuke mutter. So then the test was over? Yes! But wait, she hadn't ended up being a hinder to him again, right? Nah, Sakura didn't think so. But still, what could Sasuke mean?

"You guys look really hungry. Oh, and… by the way, something about the training… well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." What? Could it really? Could they really have…?

'All I did was pass out… was that enough?' Sakura questioned herself. But then she'd get to stay on the team with Sasuke!

She and Naruto, although tied up, started jumping up and down in glee. " Then! Then! All three of us!" She and Naruto shouted happily. Kakashi's eye was crinkled in what probably indicated as a smile. He was probably happy for them too!

"Yup, all three of you… should quit as shinobi!"

'What?! No, it couldn't be true! They failed?!' Sakura was at a loss for words. She wasn't that surprised over her own failure, and not too much over Naruto either, but Sasuke?

"Quit as ninjas!? What does that mean!?" Naruto bellowed, expressing the shock that Sakura felt on too. "We couldn't get the bells but… why do we have to quit!?"

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi answered nonchalantly. The next moment Sasuke was off, running straight for Kakashi.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The next moment, Sasuke was on the ground with Kakashi on top of him. "That's why you're a punk." He simply stated to the seething boy underneath.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. How could Sasuke have been defeated so fast? And now Kakashi was probably going to do something horrible to Sasuke too! Maybe like the illusions he'd showed her, but that wasn't legal, was it?

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh?" Kakashi spoke, one eye staring seriously at them. "Why do you think that you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura didn't understand.

"Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test." Sasuke was still underneath Kakashi in a tight grip as Kakashi spoke.

"Answer?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test."

"So, when are you going to tell us?" So there was some special technique or something required for managing to pass this test then?

"Geez…" Kakashi sighed.

"Ahh! What's the answer already!?" Naruto yelled.

"It's… teamwork."

'What…?' Sakura hadn't thought of that, and by the other two's expressions, neither had they.

"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

'… Hey, wait a second!' Sakura thought as she remembered the bells. "What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells!" She yelled in reply. "Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us still would fail! What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." Really, where was the logic in that?

Kakashi only stared at her. "Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

"Huh!?" Naruto yelped. But what kind of test was that even?

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances," Kakashi explained, still holding Sasuke down. "Yet, you guys… Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in you way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Of course, superior individual ability is important as a ninja. But, what's even more important is 'teamwork'."

Sakura hung her head in shame. It was true, but Sasuke was the best so shouldn't the best be the one to lead? Wasn't it natural to seek him out instead of working with one who just got stuck in obvious traps? "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger," Kakashi continued. 'What?' No, just because she wasn't participating with the others didn't mean the others could get killed, right? They could take care of themselves after all. "And even get you killed. For example… Sakura! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" What?! Kakashi had suddenly pulled forth a kunai and held it against Sasuke's throat. Visions of a bloodied and battered Sasuke ran through her mind as she stared at her sensei and her love in shock.

"What!?" Naruto yelled from beside her.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties," Kakashi continued, getting off Sasuke.

"Oh, you surprised me," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Truly, she didn't think that she would be able to see Kakashi to something like that to her crush and possible soulmate, but then she doubted she could have brought herself to kill Naruto, even though he was annoying, that didn't mean that she wanted to kill him. Still, for Sasuke's sake…? Sakura didn't know, but was just happy that she didn't actually have to face that problem.

"Phew," beside her Naruto breathed a sigh of relief too, while Sasuke slowly got up and stalked over to them again to stand on the other side of Naruto.

"Look at this," Kakashi had gone over to a stone with names just nearby. A memorial stone, Sakura recognized. "The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village."

At this, Sakura saw Naruto's head perk up. Gosh, was he going to say something stupid now? "Hey, hey, hey!" I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" Truly, he was an idiot Sakura deemed. How could he say such a thing, and with a smile on his face no less? Had he no respect? She heard Sasuke scoff too.

"But, they aren't just normal heroes…" Sakura saw Kakashi look at Naruto over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah!?" Then what kind are they!?" Did Naruto truly now know? Kakashi was quiet, and Sakura wondered what he was going to say. "What!? What!?" Naruto bellowed.

"They are all heroes who died while on duty." Came the reply, and Sakura watched as Naruto took the words in, his smile faltering as he realized just what he had said. Truly, it was a memorial after all, and it seemed like Kakashi had some connection to it too judging by the tone in his voice. "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" Of all things, Kakashi's best friend? Truly, Naruto must have messed up by saying those things. Her suspicious were confirmed as Kakashi continued:

"You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But, don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto grunted.

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" With that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto proclaimed, immediately followed by loud rumbling from his stomach. Sakura looked unimpressed at him.

She and Sasuke sat down, each with a bento, and started to eat. Through their eating, the loud rumbling of Naruto's stomach was heard. Sakura felt bad for Naruto, but she didn't want to fail either because then she wouldn't be able to be with Sasuke. Which is why it was such a shock when Sasuke suddenly extended his arm with the bento box to Naruto. Wasn't he supposed to avenge his clan?!

"Here," he grunted out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sensei just said-"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together and get the bells. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us."

'Sasuke-kun…' It made sense the way he said it. Thinking it over for another moment, sakura turned around and presented her food to Naruto, receiving a smile in return.

"Hehehe, thanks!"

Suddenly, a large cloud appeared, accompanied with a huge gush of wind.

"What is this!?" Sakura squeaked out, covering her eyes.

"You guys…!"

Crap, it was Kakashi! She and Naruto screamed in fear of what would happen next.

"… Pass!" Kakashi was standing in front of them, his lone eye closed as if he was smiling. "Heh."

"Huh?" What just happened? Weren't they not supposed to feed Naruto? Sakura didn't get it. "Pass? But, why?"

"You guys are the first?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone else would just so whatever I told them. They were al just morons… A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash… But, you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash.

"Kyaaa," they had all passed! And they were the first team to pass too, so cool!

Giving a dramatic thumbs up, Kakashi said," That ends the training. All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin it's duties!"

"Yay! I did it! I did it!" Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto chanted, still tied to the pole. Sakura just shook her head while she gathered her backpack as Kakashi and Sasuke did the same.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, and she and Sasuke followed his lead, ignoring the cries of Naruto to untie him. Maybe this team thing wouldn't be so bad after all? She was on a team with Sasuke after all, and her teacher, although a little weird, was cool in his own way. Even with Naruto, who was an idiot but also skilled, Sakura found herself look forward to their missions together. Hopefully she'd be able to find out Sasuke's marking then.


End file.
